Quand le Destin s'en mêle
by RainbowOfLove
Summary: La rencontre entre Alex Danvers et Maggie Sawyer, revisitée à partir d'une citation de Claudie Gallay
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir bonsoir. Après quelques lectures, j'ai décidé de m'essayer à l'écriture d'une fanfiction basée sur le couple Sanvers de la série télévisée Supergirl.

Je fais appel à votre clémence, et vos bons conseils pour m'aider à progresser autant que possible, et rendre votre lecture plus agréable. Tout commentaire constructif est bon à prendre. Ce sera une histoire assez courte, de deux ou trois chapitres maximum. Cela devait être au départ un oneshot, mais n'ayant repris l'écriture que récemment, je préfère avancer à tâtons. Cependant, je précise quand même que le plus gros de l'histoire est déjà rédigé, l'histoire ne restera donc pas inachevée.

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Supergirl ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Il se peut que j'introduise des dialogues/scènes provenant directement de la série, et ils seront signalés par des *** pour prévenir (sans doute dans le prochain chapitre). J'ai choisi volontairement de garder ces extraits de la série car ce sont des moments très forts, et j'ai trouvé que leur authenticité devait être partagée et ancrée.**

 **Cette histoire est écrite et ne peut être utilisée que dans un but non lucratif.**

 _ **« Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent. »**_ **Claudie GALLAY**

' _Décembre 2014'_

Maggie jette son sac de cours dans l'entrée de son appartement et ses clés dans le pot sur la petite table du salon. Journée estudiantine enfin terminée pour la jeune femme et « tant mieux ! » se dit-elle, tout ce qui lui tarde, c'est de passer sous la douche, nouer enfin ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval basse puis manger et aller se coucher.

Elle était en dernière année de doctorat dans le domaine de la criminologie, le sujet de sa thèse portant sur le mode opératoire d'un célèbre gang d'aliens spécialisé dans le vol d'œuvres d'art et leur revente au marché noir. Toute aussi passionnée qu'elle pouvait être par ses études, elle sentait le besoin de prendre part à la vie active, et avait hâte d'entrer en formation accélérée pour rejoindre les rangs des forces de l'ordre.

Autre passion dont elle ne se lassait pas, l'Histoire. Elle s'intéressait particulièrement à la période du XXème siècle et ses conflits à l'échelle mondiale. Guerres Mondiales et Guerre Froide étaient son dada et tout ami de la jeune fille savait que lui faire plaisir, c'était trouver un petit quelque chose en rapport avec cette période. C'était pour ça d'ailleurs que son appartement regorgeait de livres, maquettes d'avions de guerres, soldats de plomb et babioles en tout genre. Malgré le travail sous lequel elle croulait littéralement de par ses études, elle s'octroyait toujours un peu de temps le week-end, pour lire quelques pages de bouquins dénichés dans une libraire spécialisée.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, une autre porte d'entrée se ferma pour laisser place au même rituel, sac dans l'entrée, clés dans le pot. Alex, étudiante en doctorat de bio-ingénierie avait passé une journée éreintante, puis pour faire plaisir à sa sœur Kara et les amis de cette dernière, elle avait dû aller boire un verre à l'Unique avant de rentrer. Elle ne vivait plus que dans l'attente d'un bon bain bien chaud. Elle adorait son domaine d'étude, et elle espérait sincèrement aider le monde à se développer positivement et être actrice active de ces changements.

Elle repensa au moment passé avec Kara un peu plus tôt. L'Unique était un petit bar au cœur de la ville, très fréquenté les week-ends, mais beaucoup plus calme en semaine. En début de soirée, il n'y avait généralement plus grand monde, si ce n'est quelques ouvriers fatigués de leur journée, et quelques personnes passant boire un verre avant de rentrer chez eux après une longue journée de travail. Et comme à leur habitude, Winn et James repoussaient l'heure tant redoutée du retour à la maison car ils savaient qu'ils leur restaient une tonne de travail à terminer avant les cours du lendemain. Il fallait bien avouer qu'ils étaient plus motivés par une autre partie de billard accompagnée de quelques bières. Pour Kara, son autre journée commencerait à l'instant où sa sœur la quitterait. National City avait toujours besoin de Supergirl. Alex, elle, bien que compatissante envers ses amis avait eu plus que hâte de rentrer, surtout lorsque Kara, les mains posées sur les hanches lui avait posé la fatidique et si agaçante question «Aloooors, quand vas-tu arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi et te décider à rencontrer quelqu'un frangine ? » le tout en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, avec son air si innocent et ce ton dégagé qui lui étaient très particuliers.

Habitant à quelques centaines de mètres l'une de l'autre, deux jeunes femmes terminaient leur journée et s'apprêtaient à s'endormir sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver le lendemain.

S'endormant à quelques centaines de mètres l'une de l'autre, deux jeunes femmes ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que la journée qui les attendait le lendemain changerait tout pour elles.

Rejoignant le doux pays des rêves à quelques centaines de mètres l'une de l'autre, deux jeunes femmes n'imaginaient pas un seul instant que le lendemain, elles feraient une rencontre renversante.

' _Avril 2017'_

Alex et Maggie étaient épuisées. Quoi de plus normal après avoir passé une journée entière à déménager leurs appartements respectifs, pour emménager dans leur nid d'amour ? Car, Oui, Alex et Maggie étaient sur le point de vivre ensemble. Après 2 années à vivre entre deux logements, elles venaient de craquer pour un joli 65m². Ce qui leur avait de suite plu, c'était cette grande cuisine américaine, avec plaques à induction, un grand réfrigérateur, un plan de travail avec assez d'espace pour qu'elles puissent cuisiner ensemble, et la vue sur le salon/salle à manger. Puis en visitant le reste, elles avaient de suite été charmées, la chambre qu'elles occuperaient était spacieuse, les murs peints en blanc, un parquet neuf au sol. La salle de bain n'était pas très grande, mais pas trop petite non plus, avec une baignoire où une barre de douche avait été fixée en plus, c'était du deux-en-un, et elles aimaient ça. Et puis, il y a avait une deuxième chambre… Surtout, ce qu'elles avaient adoré, c'était la situation géographique de leur futur appartement, car il ne se trouvait pas n'importe où ! Leur cocon d'amour se situait certes près de l'université de National City, mais surtout à quelques mètres du lieu de leur rencontre… Il leur suffirait désormais d'aller sur le balcon pour apercevoir ce coin de rue si cher à leur cœur.

« Alors Sawyer, tu te rappelles toujours aussi bien de notre première rencontre ? » demanda Alex, dont la tête reposait sur l'épaule de la petite brune, alors qu'elles étaient allongées sur le canapé.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, comment pourrais-je oublier ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu as oublié toi ? » S'inquiéta alors Maggie, qui venait soudainement d'arrêter de tracer de petits cercles invisibles du bout des doigts dans le dos de son amoureuse.

Alex lui pinça alors le ventre tout en prenant un air offusqué, fortement mécontente du doute qu'elle sentait planait.

« Aïe ! Hey Danvers ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! »

« T'avais qu'à pas dire n'importe quoi» objecta-t-elle alors en haussant un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle reprit position contre l'épaule de Maggie puis d'une voix douce elle reprit.

« Raconte moi notre histoire, encore une fois, s'il te plaît ? »

Malgré un soupir, Maggie se mit à sourire, elle savait que Alex adorait l'entendre raconter comment elle avait vécu leur rencontre, si atypique…Elle l'attira un peu plus contre elle au creux de ses bras, puis elle plongea dans ses souvenirs pour répondre à la demande de l'amour de sa vie…

 **Flash-back : Point de vue de Maggie**

' _Décembre 2014'_

Comme tous les matins, je suis irrémédiablement en RETARD… Le réveil n'est décidément pas ma tasse de thé… Un bref détour par la salle de bain, un peu d'eau sur le visage, un coup de brosse dans les cheveux et un maquillage léger, dernier arrêt à la cuisine où j'engloutis mon café, et me voilà partie pour la fac, sac et clés en main. En marchant rapidement, je peux être à l'heure en cours, alors j'accélère le pas. Arrivée en bas de chez moi, le doute me prend et je me demande si j'ai bien fermé mon appartement. Me voilà repartie en sens inverse au pas de course pour aller remédier à mes âneries… et effectivement, je n'avais pas fermé… « Bienvenue dans la maison du bonheur les amis, faites comme chez vous c'est ouvert » non mais quelle tête en l'air sérieux! Une fois mon oubli réparé, je dévale les escaliers et me dépêche de prendre le chemin de l'université car maintenant je suis vraiment en retard pour le coup, et je sais déjà que je vais me faire remarquer par le professeur j'ai nommé « Monsieur-je-râle-tout-le-temps-et-j'emmerde-mon-monde-pour-le-plaisir » ! Il fait déjà bien froid. Les premières gelées sont déjà arrivées, mais pas le temps de ralentir, je suis déjà assez connue pour mes retards à répétition, et ça la fout mal car je fais partie des anciennes de la classe… Lancée, je ne regarde pas où je mets les pieds et je dérape sur une plaque de verglas… Je me félicite de ne pas avoir mis de talons aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai évité la luge du siècle ! Je ris toute seule puis reprends mon chemin en pressant toujours le pas. Je passe devant un arrêt de bus où se trouve un dépôt de journal, j'en prends un à la volée et commence à le lire tout en marchant. Arrivée à l'angle de ma rue, toujours le nez dans mon quotidien, je ne fais pas attention où je vais et PAF ! C'est le choc ! Ce qui devait arriver arrive, je rentre dans un lampadaire et tombe à la renverse, faisant voltiger journal et sac par la même occasion…

Dans la famille maladroite et tête en l'air, je voudrais la fille ! Légèrement sonnée par ma chute, je me relève doucement et commence à pester contre le poteau, mais au moment où je lève les yeux vers le dit poteau, RIEN ! Puis en baissant mon regard, quelle n'est pas ma surprise de poser les yeux sur une jeune femme brune les quatre fers en l'air… Le lampadaire que j'ai heurté est en fait fort charmant et d'un coup je ne lui en veux plus du tout… Passé l'étonnement, je me précipite vers elle pour l'aider à se relever et je me confonds en excuses, je crois que j'en ai jamais sorti autant en si peu de temps. Contre toute attente, elle éclate de rire et me tend la main.

« Je m'appelle Alex Danvers.»

« Maggie Sawyer… Encore désolée. Vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ? Je vais vous accompagner à l'hôpital, on ne sait jamais, vous pourriez avoir une commotion, ou un traumatisme, ou vous être cassée quelque chose ! » Je reprends à peine mon souffle après cette longue tirade. Un casier pour coups et blessures ne ferait pas vraiment bon ménage avec mon projet de rejoindre la police de National City...

« Non, non, du calme, tout va bien, pas de souci ! Par contre… Je risque d'avoir un sacré bleu sur les fesses demain. » répond alors la belle presque inconnue la main posée sur le coccyx.

Mon regard descend malgré vers le postérieur de ma victime, et la vue ne manque pas de me plaire, je veux bien me sacrifier pour la bonne cause et la masser.

« Oh désolée ! Est-ce que je peux vous inviter à boire un verre un peu plus tard pour me faire pardonner ? » Tout en finesse, tout en subtilité, l'alcool anesthésie bien la douleur non ?

« Vous faire pardonner de quoi Sawyer ? De m'avoir prise pour un lampadaire ? Ou de m'être rentrée dedans… ? » Sourcil gauche légèrement relevé, regard provocateur, vous me plaisez déjà mademoiselle Danvers.

« Euh… Les deux je crois bien… » Ce petit côté autoritaire et sûre d'elle vient de me mettre K.O par répartie parfaite.

« Ce soir, 19h, au Cab Café, ça vous va ? » Une chance sur cinquante, il faut qu'elle choisisse le bar de cette psychopathe qui me sert d'ex... Oh non Danvers, je ne prévois pas de laisser la situation déraper avant même que le jeu commence.

« Je préférerais aller à l'Alienbar si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai une ex du genre pas commode à éviter au CC... »

« Bien sûr, c'est parfait ! A ce soir alors ? »

« A ce soir oui, et regardez où vous allez, vous ne tomberez pas toujours sur des personnes qui le prennent aussi bien que moi… Et il y a d'autres moyens pour faire des rencontres, c'est souvent moins violent… » Sourcil gauche légèrement relevé une nouvelle fois, encore ce petit regard provocateur, le top départ est donné, accroche toi jolie brune, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire.

« J'ai toujours aimé faire forte impression dès le début, mais je pense que ça ira pour aujourd'hui… Merci du conseil, je tâcherai de m'en souvenir ! A plus tard. » Sourire malicieux, clin d'œil appuyé.

Je reprends mon chemin tranquillement, mais cette fois, le journal reste dans mon sac, assez d'émotions pour ce matin, et puis, il faudra bien que je m'occupe en attendant la pause pour me faufiler incognito en cours… Bien joué Sawyer, et un retard de plus, un !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir bonsoir, tout d'abord, merci pour les encouragements (reviews et mp), c'est sympa et motivant. Comme prévu, voici la deuxième partie de ma fic, qui devrait se conclure avec le prochain chapitre. En parlant du prochain chapitre, je vais prévenir de suite, il se peut qu'il mette quelques jours avant d'être en ligne. J'ai choisi d'intégrer des scènes et dialogues de la saison 2 de Supergirl. Ah ça me paraissait une super idée vraiment lol. Mais au final, j'ai vraiment du mal à obtenir le résultat escompté. Ca vient peut-être du fait que je regarde la série en VO, mais je trouve mes traductions trop peu proches de la version originale. Par ailleurs, il m'est difficile de retranscrire comme je le veux les attitudes des personnages. Ceci étant dit, je ne désespère pas, et si je n'arrive pas à atteindre mon objectif à 100%, j'essaierai de m'en rapprocher le plus possible pour vous rendre la lecture plus réaliste et agréable.

Enfin bon, je vous laisse découvrir la suite, et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos conseils, tout ce qui est constructif m'intéresse.

P.S; vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'ai quelques problèmes avec les accords pour le verbe avoir, désolée...

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Supergirl ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Il se peut que j'introduise des dialogues/scènes provenant directement de la série, et ils seront signalés par des *** pour prévenir** **(sans doute dans le prochain chapitre)** **.** **J'ai choisi volontairement de garder ces extraits de la série car ce sont des moments très forts, et j'ai trouvé que leur authenticité devait être partagée et ancrée.**

 **Cette histoire est écrite et ne peut être utilisée que dans un but non lucratif.**

' _Avril_ _201_ _7_ _'_

« Mon royal fessier se rappelle encore de la chute tellement j'ai eu mal ! » râla Alex.

« Bien sûr, tu n'avais qu'à regarder où tu allais au lieu de rêver la tête dans les nuages Danvers… » sourire taquin en coin, Maggie adorait faire râler sa petite amie, ne ratant jamais une occasion de la faire bisquer.

« C'est vrai que toi à marcher le nez dans ton journal alors que t'étais à la bourre, tu as une bonne excuse. » Sourcil gauche légèrement relevé, regard provocateur, Alex savait combien sa jolie brune était sensible à cette réaction, cette même réaction qu'elle avait eu lors de leur rencontre, et qu'elle avait interprêté comme une invitation à la faire chavirer, enfin, pas au sens littéral, ça, c'était déjà fait.

« J'ai toujours une bonne excuse, MOI ! » se vit rétorquer Alex d'un ton narquois, qui prit alors un air outré.

«Tu crois ça? » Toujours ce sourcil gauche légèrement relevé, encore ce regard provocateur, une étincelle dans le regard que seule Maggie pouvait faire naître. Alex glissa lentement sa main le long du bras de son amoureuse, tirant légèrement son pull en coton pour glisser sa main vers le ventre de Maggie, et après avoir dessiné quelques légers cercles du bout des doigts, elle ajouta dans un souffle, «Ok,on va voir!»

Une rude bataille de chatouilles s'engagea, Alex ayant profité de son subterfuge pour déstabiliser Maggie et lui grimper dessus à califourchon. Mais elle se rendit vite compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait commise en lançant les hostilités. Maggie n'était pas le moins du monde chatouilleuse et l'auteure du méfait se retrouva vite en situation défavorable... ou pas. Sa moitié avait inversé les rôles et se trouvait désormais à califourchon sur elle - une bien douce punition et elle voulait bien être châtiée de la sorte éternellement… Les rires et les supplications laissèrent petit à petit place au silence, et seules les respirations accélérées par les rires passés se firent entendre dans la pièce. Maggie passa délicatement une main dans les longs cheveux de cette magnifique brune qu'elle aimait tant puis rapprocha lentement son visage jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres tant convoitées… Puis elle dévia soudainement pour aller rencontrer la joue d'Alex. Un grognement de mécontentement se fit alors entendre, ce qui valut un franc éclat de rire de Maggie.

« Oh allez Sawyer, embrasse-moi ! Je l'ai mérité » décréta Alex d'un air mi angélique mi boudeur.

« Tiens donc ? Mérité tu dis ? Juste pour que les choses soient bien claires entre nous, c'est TOI qui as commencé à me chercher… » Elle pointait Alex du doigt, et avait bien pris le soin d'accentuer les mots "mérité" et "toi", prenant son plus bel air offusqué et canaille, car oui, Magggie adorait jouer avec Alex, et mon dieu qu'il était facile de faire râler l'aînée des soeurs Danvers!

« Roh ! Si on peut plus s'amuser hein. Bon allez, continue notre histoire alors. » Cette dernière ne détenait pas seulement la palme d'or du râling, activité semblant avoir été créée sur mesure pour Alex, elle excellait également en bouderie amoureuse. Elle faisait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de Maggie, utilisant tous les stratagèmes à sa disposition et bien plus encore, surtout quand la récompense suprême était un baiser de Maggie.

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi non ? »

« Embrasse-moi d'abord ! » quémanda Maggie avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres.

« Oh toi… » Et voilà, vile stratagème d'Alex 1, Maggie 0.

Alex, sans se faire prier, prit d'abord le temps de poser son front contre celui de son amoureuse, puis elle frotta légèrement leurs deux nez. Elle vint alors doucement poser en coupe ses mains autour de son visage, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celles de Maggie, tout en murmurant contre sa bouche « Toi, Je t'aime… ».

La pause enfantillages terminée, elles se remirent dans leur position initiale puis la narratrice reprit son récit là où elle l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt.

' _Décembre 20_ _14_ _'_

Ce soir-là, je suis arrivée en retard, comme à mon habitude. J'étais sortie de cours plus tard que prévu puisqu'il y avait tellement de bordel en amphi que la prof nous avait gardés à la fin des quatre heures d'un long, long, très long cours magistral sur la police scientifique et la cyber-criminologie. J'adorais ce cours mais alors qu'elle était chi**te cette prof ! Bref, j'étais donc en retard et c'est essoufflée que je suis arrivée au bar. Avant d'entrer, j'ai soufflé quelques instants puis remis mes cheveux en ordre parce qu'évidemment, j'avais couru pour n'arriver que 40 minutes en retard ! Quand j'ai vu ça, je me suis dit qu'à coup sûr tu ne serais plus là, qui aurait poiroté autant de temps pour une inconnue rencontrée le matin même ?! Et bien toi tu l'as fait Danvers. Quand j'ai poussé la porte et que je suis entrée dans la salle, je t'ai de suite vu, tu étais assise, et tu n'avais pas encore commandé apparemment. Mais ce qui m'a fait sourire, c'est que cette fois encore tu étais dans un autre monde, tu étais identique à ce matin et c'était vraiment mignon à voir. Je me suis une fois de plus confondue en excuses, et tu as une fois de plus ri en me taquinant. Déjà je savais que je ne pourrais plus m'en passer.

Je me suis finalement assise en face de toi, et nous avons bavardé de tout et de rien. Le tutoiement s'est finalement fait assez naturellement, sans doute parce qu'on a plus ou moins le même âge et qu'on se sentait en confiance à ce moment là. Les questions fusaient, le contact était aisé, on se parlait comme deux amies en se nourrissant des paroles de l'autre pour rebondir sur un autre sujet. J'appris que tu étais étudiante en bio-ingénierie et que tu préparais une thèse pour la fin d'année, et je t'expliquai fièrement que j'avais également prévu de soutenir dans les mois à venir, mais dans la criminologie. Tu m'expliquas comment d'un rêve de carrière dans le médical tu t'étais retrouvée au service de la planète, et je te confiai ma volonté de rejoindre les forces de l'ordre et rendre les rues de National City plus sûres pour ses habitants. Passions, connaissances, goûts et couleurs, nous parlâmes d'absolument tout. Après 2 bières, le patron finit par nous mettre dehors, il était 22h. Nous n'avions pas vu le temps passer, il s'était écoulé à une vitesse phénoménale.

Au moment de régler la note, j'ai insisté pour me faire pardonner de l'incident du matin. Je redoutais le moment de devoir te laisser, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait encore des milliers de choses à se dire, et je voulais que ce soit de suite, alors que le moment était si parfait. Mais tu avais cours le lendemain matin à 8h tandis que moi, je n'avais cours qu'à 14h, alors je n'ai rien dit et nous sommes sorties du bar… »

' _Avril_ _201_ _7_ _'_

« STOP ! » s'écria Alex en se redressant et posant ses deux mains sur la bouche de Maggie, comme pour la bâillonner.

« Hey? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'est moi qui prends le relais Maggie, s'il te plaît… » Moue de chien tout triste, vraiment trop craquant.

« Oh… Juste quand ça devient intéressant évidemment… » Répondit la petite brune d'un ton taquin.

« Tu as tout compris mon amour. » Déclara Alex avec un grand sourire pour afficher sa victoire.

« Eh bien, je t'en prie alors, à toi l'honneur. »

Alex sourit et lui déposa un bisou dans le cou avant de prendre la suite de l'histoire.

' _Décembre 20_ _14_ _'_

Ce soir-là, je n'avais pas plus envie que toi de te quitter. Tout était parfait à tes côtés et je ne voyais pas non plus le temps passer. Tu faisais vraiment tout pour me mettre à l'aise, on aurait pu penser qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours tellement tu avais l'air dans ton élément. Et ça avait déteint sur moi parce que j'avais aussi cette impression, j'étais vraiment bien avec toi. On s'était un peu cherchées au bar alors que ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout, et j'avais vraiment envie d'en savoir encore plus sur toi. Mais évidemment, quand tu as voulu prolonger la soirée, j'ai totalement paniqué sans trop savoir pourquoi, et quand nous sommes sorties du bar, j'ai filé sans demander mon reste. Et tu sais combien je me suis maudite, pensant ne plus te revoir.

Heureusement que tu es quelqu'un de persévérant, et de très patient. Les deux jours qui ont suivi notre rencontre, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi. J'avais beau faire n'importe quoi, tout me ramenait à toi. Je trouvais ça à la fois, stupide, incompréhensible et frustrant. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été attirée par qui que ce soit, et le fait que cette attirance soit envers une inconnue il y a encore quelques heures, et une femme qui plus est, me faisait devenir totalement folle. Je ne rejetais pas l'idée, je n'avais pas vraiment peur, mais je m'étais tellement résignée au célibat que je n'avais jamais envisagé que cela puisse venir d'un mauvais choix d'orientation sexuelle.

Je me rappelle parfaitement de ce soir où on s'est revues au bar, tu étais accoudée au comptoir le regard dans le vide quand j'ai franchi la porte d'entrée au bras de Kara. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux quand je t'ai aperçu, et je me suis retrouvée partagée entre joie et gêne. J'ai rougi de manière incontrôlable et je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, et surtout quoi dire à ma sœur. Après une longue et profonde inspiration, j'ai rassemblé tout mon courage et le peu de self-control qu'il me restait à ce moment là. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de jouer le détachement et la confiance quand je vous ai présenté, priant tous les dieux pour que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien, heureusement elle ne s'est pas attardée et a préféré rejoindre Lena et Winn.

On a pris un verre ensemble en tête à tête, mais tu sentais mon esprit ailleurs. A chaque éclat de rire de Kara, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me retourner pour la regarder. Son rire était vraiment apaisant et la voir heureuse me rendait heureuse. Je pense que tu as compris à ce moment-là son importance, et tu m'as proposé qu'on les rejoigne, je me rappelle mot pour mot ce que tu as dit "Rien ni personne ne doit jamais se mettre en travers de l'amour de deux soeurs." Cette attention m'a vraiment touchée, tu as su découvrir une des parts les plus importantes de ma vie sans que je n'en dise rien. Ton don pour l'observation t'avait mené aux regards répétés de Kara vers nous et as de suite compris notre lien et ce besoin fusionnel d'être toujours le plus proche l'une de l'autre. Tu sentais ce besoin mutuel de protéger l'autre. Ce soir là, je pense que j'ai passé une des meilleures soirées de ma vie jusqu'à notre rencontre. Tout était, parfait. Toi t'intégrant naturellement au reste du groupe, Kara rayonnante, moi, je me sentais en parfaite osmose.

Les semaines qui ont suivi, on s'est souvent vues. D'un billard, au restaurant indien du quartier, d'un café sur le campus à un footing de temps en temps, on s'est énormément rapprochées. J'avais beau être à l'aise comme jamais, une certaine retenue me bloquait, et j'avais plus que jamais besoin de parler avec Kara. C'est sans doute pour ça, qu'une fois de plus je me suis esquivée un soir lorsque tu me raccompagnais. Nos mains s'étaient frôlées tout le long du trajet depuis le bar, nos doigts s'enlaçient presque, et alors qu'on se trouvait près de mon appartement, la panique s'est emparée de tout mon être. J'étais tellement bien à tes côtés, mais je me posais tellement de questions. Je savais que la seule chose qui puisse m'aider à y voir plus clair, c'était une discussion à cœur ouvert avec Kara. Kara saurait m'écouter. Kara saurait me comprendre comme personne d'autre ne le peut. Kara saurait me conseiller. Kara saurait m'aider à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et dans mon coeur. J'avais beau regretter amèrement mon comportement que tu aurais classé comme un délit de fuite multirécidiviste, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer avancer sans avoir parlé à Kara.

Le lendemain, je lui ai envoyé un message sur son portable, il était à peine plus de 6h du matin. J'avais passé la nuit à réfléchir, à torturer mon cerveau et je lui avais finalement demandé si on pouvait se voir. J'eus l'autorisation de passer chez elle pour discuter, après qu'elle m'ait fait clairement comprendre à quel point il était stupide de demander à ma soeur si je pouvais venir la voir.

Ce jour là, quand elle m'a ouvert la porte, je pense qu'elle a de suite compris que j'étais vraiment préoccupée. Son grand sourire lumineux a disparu en une fraction de seconde et a laissé placé à un air inquiet et concerné. Kara n'avait pas l'habitude de me voir si perdue, elle avait toujours envié mon assurance et ma confiance en moi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de passer le pas de la porte qu'elle a engagé la conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir bonsoir, tout d'abord comme d'habitude, merci pour les encouragements (reviews et mp), c'est sympa et motivant. Voici donc la troisième partie de ma fic, qui ne sera finalement pas la dernière, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre final. Je tiens à remercier Ursula, qui lorsqu'elle était disponible, m'a donné son avis, pour la première partie de ce chapitre. Comme je vous l'avais expliqué, j'étais très indécise et insatisfaite quant à la retranscription de certaines scènes. J'espère que vous serez indulgents, et que vous aurez le cœur à me donner votre avis, toute critique est toujours la bienvenue du moment qu'elle permet d'avancer. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou à me mp.

P.S; vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué, j'ai quelques problèmes avec les accords pour le verbe avoir, désolée...

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Supergirl ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Ce chapitre est une retranscription de certaines scènes de la saison 2 de la série, légèrement retouchées (lieu, coupures de dialogues). J'ai choisi volontairement de garder ces extraits car ce sont des moments très forts, et j'ai trouvé que leur authenticité devait être partagée et ancrée.**

 **Cette histoire est écrite et ne peut être utilisée que dans un but non lucratif.**

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Me demanda Kara. Malgré sa paire de lunettes, le regard bleu gris de ma sœur qui me fixait renvoyait une expression que je ne connaissais que trop bien, l'inquiétude.

« Non. Non… Je…» Je me raclai la gorge alors que je sentais la tension monter à l'intérieur de moi. «Je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de moi. » Je détournai légèrement le regard. Un malaise grandissait en moi, et se traduisait par des gestes de mes mains dans tous les sens. Je gesticulais inconsciemment pour détourner l'attention de Kara, mais cette attitude était trop contradictoire avec mon comportement habituel pour que cela n'ait l'effet escompté. Mon corps trahissait mon esprit. Mon regard s'échappa vers la porte fenêtre et les rayons de soleil qui chauffaient l'appartement qui auraient pu me donner de la force si j'avais été ma sœur. Un sourire perdu au bout des lèvres, je savais que cette discussion serait compliquée, je pouvais le sentir au plus profond de mon être.

«Alex, peu importe ce que c'est, tu peux me le dire tu sais.» Je voyais combien elle était étonnée par ma réaction. Je sentais qu'elle se voulait encourageante, qu'elle voulait me mettre à l'aise. Comme toujours, son regard envers moi était doux et aimant, protecteur et rassurant, et pourtant, je ne pouvais le soutenir.

« C'est à propos de, Maggie. » Finis-je par lui avouer tout en jouant avec la couture de mon manteau, le regard fuyant.

« Ton amie en criminologie. » Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle ne voyait absolument pas où je voulais en venir. Dieu que cette conversation était difficile. Je confirmai en secouant la tête de haut en bas, cherchant toujours à éviter son regard.

« Elle et moi, on a commencé à se voir un peu plus souvent ces derniers temps, et tu sais, on a commencé à traîner ensemble après les cours, et tu sais, j'ai commencé à, euh… j'ai commencé à penser à elle. » Tous ces mots étaient sortis de ma bouche en une seule et unique tirade, bredouillant et bafouillant légèrement, incertaine des mots que j'avais choisi. Encore une fois, mon corps et mon esprit me trahissaient, mais je devais aller au bout de cette conversation je le sais, je ne pouvais pas mentir ou cacher quoi que ce soit à Kara. Mes mains étaient moites, je pouvais le sentir à mesure que je frottais mes doigts les uns contre les autres. Mes mains traduisaient clairement mon anxiété, et encore une fois, cela ne me ressemblait pas et ma sœur le savait.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire gêné. Elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont j'essayais de lui parler et malgré elle, elle ne me faciliterait donc pas la tâche du début à la fin.

« Je veux dire… » Je prenais le temps de réfléchir aux mots que j'employais, et ces pauses m'étaient aussi nécessaires pour rassembler tout mon courage, toute la force dont j'avais besoin pour arriver au bout de ma tirade. Je me raclai une nouvelle fois la gorge et pris une grande profonde inspiration. « J'ai commencé à développer… », nouvelle inspiration, « Des sentiments (expiration profonde), pour elle. »

Le silence qui suivit sembla ne jamais s'arrêter. Plusieurs longues et pesantes secondes durant lesquelles je n'osai regarder Kara. Elle, essayait d'assimiler ce que je venais de lui avouer. Je savais que son cerveau était en ébullition, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien vu venir, ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisque moi-même, première concernée, n'avais rien vu venir non plus. Je la regardais du coin de l'œil, tendant d'abord mon index vers elle, puis mon pouce, l'invitant ou plutôt l'intimant de parler, dire quelque chose, rompre ce silence qui m'assourdissait et ne faisait qu'augmenter mon anxiété. J'attendais, appréhendais, la réponse de ma petite sœur.

« Des sentiments ? » Répondit-elle à la façon d'une question rhétorique. Les seules émotions émanant d'elle étaient de la surprise et l'étonnement. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers moi, et enchaîna, peu sûre d'elle, « Du genre… ». Le sous entendu était explicite, ça y est, Kara commençait à comprendre.

Je secouai la tête à l'affirmative, alors qu'un peu du poids qui comprimait ma poitrine semblait s'enlever. « Oui… » Répondis-je en bougeant mon index vers elle. « Du genre, ce genre de sentiments… ». Les dés étaient lancés, Kara savait, mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Pourtant, son avis était le plus important au monde, et je savais que j'avais besoin d'elle plus que quiconque pour évoluer plus sereinement à travers cette nouvelle facette de mon être, et surtout de mon cœur, pour accepter un fait auquel je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé jusqu'à Maggie. J'avais besoin de ma petite sœur pour ne pas que mon monde s'écroule. Mais elle restait silencieuse. Elle réfléchissait, à ce que cela impliquait pour moi, pour elle, elle essayait d'assimiler un fait auquel elle n'avait jamais pensé auparavant. Elle savait, mais ne savait que dire.

Kara restait assise sur son vieux canapé, alors que je faisais les 100 pas dans son salon. J'avais besoin, un besoin vital, qu'elle me parle, me réponde, qu'elle ait au moins une réaction. Il fallait, vraiment, quelque chose de plus parlant que le simple « Oh... » qu'elle avait prononcé quelques minutes plutôt, avant de plonger à nouveau dans ses pensées, et laisser ce silence pesant et étouffant s'installer de nouveau entre elle et moi.

« Kara, je vois bien quand tu es triste, ou quand tu es déçue. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je sentais que je te déçois. » L'émotion m'envahissait totalement, je me sentais profondément triste, vidée de toute mon énergie. Tel avait toujours été le cas, quand je sentais que ma petite sœur n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le prétendait. J'avais tellement d'amour et d'admiration pour la personne qu'elle était, et toujours le besoin d'essayer d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes, bien qu'en réalité, je me mettais beaucoup plus de pression que nécessaire. Kara avait toujours accepté mes forces et mes faiblesses, elle m'avait toujours protégé et aimé d'une manière si puissante. Le lien qui nous unissait n'était semblable à aucun autre.

Mais tu ne me déçois absolument pas. » Répondit-elle finalement d'une voix douce et rassurante, puis elle s'exclama en se retournant soudainement face à moi « Cela ne me pose absolument aucun problème! ». Son regard vint enfin s'ancrer dans le mien et je sentis toute sa sincérité. A travers son insistance à garder le contact visuel, elle voulait rétablir notre lien si particulier, et me faisait la promesse de son soutien sans faille.

Elle me demanda alors de la rejoindre sur le canapé et m'asseoir à ses côtés. Je la regardais sans bouger, comme bloquée, incertaine de la suite des événements. Elle s'empara d'un coussin qu'elle déposa sur ses genoux pour me faire un peu de place, et reprit plus calmement.

« Alex, viens t'asseoir. » L'amour que son regard m'envoya à cet instant précis me rendit penaude. Elle ajouta doucement « Viens discuter avec moi... », alors je baissai les yeux et j'allai me poser à côté d'elle. On soupira toutes les deux puis elle reprit, la tête baissée, comme si elle se sentait fautive, « Je crois que je te dois des excuses ».

« Des excuses, pour quoi ? » Lui demandai-je alors d'un ton très étonné et surpris.

« Pour ne pas avoir instauré un environnement de confiance, dans lequel tu sentais assez à l'aise pour me parler de tout ça. Je suis tellement désolée.» Kara se sentait honteuse et coupable, mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle essayait d'assimiler ce changement comme elle le pouvait. « Je sais ce que c'est de garder une partie de soi cachée, et je sais combien on peut se sentir seul. » J'acquiesçai tristement de la tête alors que la douleur faisait rage en moi, et que je me faisais violence pour tenter de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient d'apparaître à tout instant. « Mais Alex, tu n'es pas seule, d'accord ? » L'émotion nous consumait peu à peu, mes sanglots refoulés faisant écho à la voix de Kara qui dérayait légèrement alors que son regard bleu gris était assombri par l'humidité dans ses yeux.

« Je ne m'en sortirai pas sans toi, je ne peux pas le faire sans toi. » Réussis-je finalement à lui dire entre deux sanglots.

« Tu n'as pas à traverser tout ça sans moi, Alex. » Sa voix était si douce et apaisante, son regard si protecteur, et son sourire si sincère. Kara Danvers, c'était ça, un être supérieur, un océan d'émotions à travers sa voix, ses yeux et son sourire, une sœur tellement aimante et attentionnée.

« Alors, Maggie, comment est-elle ? » Me demanda-t-elle. A l'évocation de ce prénom, à la pensée de cette femme merveilleuse, un sourire tendre et rêveur s'installa sur mes lèvres. Kara avait ce regard bienveillant envers moi, et je me sentais libérée, je pouvais parler à cœur ouvert.

« Je… Je l'apprécie déjà tellement... » Ma voix était teintée d'une grande émotion. Mon attitude corporelle reflétait mon état d'esprit. Mes sentiments pour Maggie étaient d'une puissance inouïe. J'étais résignée, il n y avait rien que je puisse faire, que je veuille faire. Je commençais déjà à prendre conscience de l'amour que je sentais naître en moi. Je repris les yeux remplis d'étoiles. « Tu sais, elle est intelligente, et elle est forte, et elle est juste… belle… Elle est tellement belle… »

« Tout comme toi » me répondit doucement Kara en caressant affectueusement une de mes mèches de cheveux. Elle me prit alors dans ses bras. C'était une étreinte rassurante, empreinte de tout son soutien et son amour pour moi. Nos paupières étaient closes, il n'y avait aucune barrière entre elle et moi, c'était même une bulle protectrice qui nous entourait, dans laquelle nous nous sentions en sécurité et en confiance, un moment privilégié entre sœurs. J'étais soulagée, toute la tension emmagasinée jusqu'à maintenant retombait. Je savais que quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, ma sœur serait à mes côtés, elle ne me laisserait pas tomber, et nous avancerions ensemble.

Alors que nous étions toujours dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Kara entendit des humains appeler à l'aide, ils étaient attaqués. Elle se força à rompre notre étreinte, le devoir l'appelait, et même si je savais que j'étais dans ses priorités, les habitants de National City avaient besoin de Supergirl. Avant de filer, elle me dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

« Je m'occupe des aliens, tu t'occupes de la fille. » Puis elle me donna une tape sur l'épaule et partit remplir son rôle de super-héroïne. Je restai bête un instant, surprise par la remarque de Kara, puis je me mis à rire quelque peu nerveusement et je soupirais de soulagement. Dieu que je pouvais aimer ma sœur.


	4. Chapter 4

Bien le bonsoir ! Me revoilà comme promis avant le nouvel An, avec le chapitre final de cette fanfiction. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ce qui devait être un oneshot est finalement devenu une petite histoire de plusieurs chapitres. Je suis au moins contente d'une chose, c'est d'avoir été au bout du projet, pour vous qui m'avez suivi depuis le premier chapitre, et pour moi, cette réussite me motive à continuer à écrire.

Petite note rapide, je poste sans avoir trop le temps de me relire, car je sais pas si c'est votre cas, mais la météo est très mauvaise par chez moi, et le courant pourrait sauter à tout moment pour une durée indéterminée. De plus, l'édition n'est pas vraiment mon fort, donc je sais pas trop ce que donnera la mise en page. Si la lecture est difficile, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, j'essaierai de modifier ça ASAP.

Enfin, je mets régulièrement mon profil à jour, n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un très bon réveillon, pour la nouvelle année, attendons encore quelques heures :)

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Supergirl ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Il se peut que j'introduise des dialogues/scènes provenant directement de la série, et ils seront signalés par des *** pour prévenir.** **J'ai choisi volontairement de garder ces extraits de la série car ce sont des moments très forts, et j'ai trouvé que leur authenticité devait être partagée et ancrée.**

 **Cette histoire est écrite et ne peut être utilisée que dans un but non lucratif.**

 _'Décembre 2014'_

Après le départ de Kara, je restai un moment sur son canapé, le temps de remettre mes idées en place, et réfléchir aux événements passées. Deux choses étaient claires comme de l'eau de roche.

D'abord, j'avais la meilleure sœur de toute la galaxie. Elle avait beau ne pas être humaine, elle avait bien plus d'humanité en elle que la plupart des êtres qui peuplent la planète Terre. Son soutien inconditionnel, son amour pour moi et son côté protecteur faisaient de moi une bien meilleure personne chaque jour.

Ensuite, je devais voir Maggie. Non. J'avais besoin, de voir Maggie. Parler avec Kara m'avait fait comprendre à quel point j'avais besoin de la jolie brune dans ma vie. Je n'étais pas folle, quelque chose se passait entre elle et moi, et il était temps que je prenne mon avenir en main, et je la voulais à mes côtés dans ce futur.

C'est donc avec une légère appréhension, et une bonne dose de courage que je me décidai à envoyer un message à Maggie. Les dés jetés, je serais fixée. De toute façon, quoi, elle n'allait pas dire non à un dîner, quelle raison pourrait-elle bien avoir ? Non, ce n'était pas comme si plusieurs fois, j'avais lâchement battu en retraite comme une enfant effrayée, si ? Ah si. M**de ! Allez Danvers, un peu de courage, tu ne risques rien à part un refus, ça n'a jamais tué personne. Le néant de ta vie amoureuse est déjà bien ancré, ça ne peut pas être pire. Sois forte ma fille, allez ! Je me mis donc à tapoter sur le clavier de mon téléphone, écrivant puis effaçant mes mots à plusieurs reprises. Qui aurait cru qu'un texto pourrait être aussi difficile à écrire… Je cliquai enfin sur le « envoyer » lorsque je me rendis à l'évidence, il n'y avait pas de message parfait, il fallait seulement que je me jette à l'eau une bonne fois pour toute.

 _Hey Sawyer. Je suis peut-être partie un peu précipitamment la dernière fois…_

 _Pour me faire pardonner, dîner chez moi, ce soir ? 20H ?_

 _Je t'embrasse, Alex_

Tu ne t'es pas faite prier pour accepter d'ailleurs, apparemment tu mourrais toujours de faim après une bonne journée de cours, « se cultiver ça creuse » m'avais-tu dit fièrement, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

 _Hey Danvers, disons plutôt 20h30, je serai peut-être à l'heure cette fois._

 _Je te préviens, j'ai un appétit de loup après une bonne journée de cours,_

 _se cultiver ça creuse, tu n'es pas d'accord ?_

 _Je t'embrasse aussi…_

Tu m'as appelé à 20h27, pour me prévenir que non, tu n'étais pas en retard, mais que oui, tu étais perdue, littéralement. Tu avais trouvé ma rue sans encombre, mais pour la porte de la résidence, c'était une autre histoire. Après réflexion, ce n'était pas étonnant. Tu te trouvais à l'endroit où je t'avais assez brusquement quitté la veille. J'ai poussé mon rideau, et passé la tête à la fenêtre, pour t'apercevoir un peu plus haut, à tourner sur toi-même et rire. Tu n'étais éclairée que par les faibles rayons d'un lampadaire, mais même à quelques dizaines de mètres, tu étais toujours aussi belle et envoûtante. Tu me demandas de me dépêcher, tu étais frigorifiée, à te frotter les bras à travers ta petite veste en cuir. C'est lorsque tu me supplias d'un ton légèrement grincheux d'avoir pitié de ton petit corps que je me décidai, dans un rire taquin, à venir te chercher.

Je suis finalement descendue te rejoindre et mettre fin à ton supplice. Je distinguais ta moue boudeuse, mon sourire grandissait à chaque pas qui me rapprochait de toi. Et plus j'avançais, plus fort mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine, à tel point que Kara pouvait sans nul doute m'entendre où qu'elle soit. Alors que je m'approchai, je fus frappée par un éclair de lucidité. Comment étais-je supposée agir lorsque je serais devant toi ?

Scénario numéro un, Danvers la super pote, et va pour une tape à l'épaule, voire un petit check hein !? Ridicule !

Scénario numéro 2, la Danvers qui n'a pas froid aux yeux. Je sais ce que je veux, autant jouer cartes sur table, un baiser langoureux digne des plus belles romances hollywoodiennes ! Et si j'ai tout inventé dans ma tête, je suis bonne pour le recul de l'année, toujours plus !

Scénario numéro 3, la Danvers ambiguë mais pas trop. On tâte le terrain. Allez, « marche ou crève!»

Lorsque j'arrivai à ta hauteur, j'essayai d'inspirer le plus profondément possible pour rassembler mon courage, et dans un sourire, je vins déposer un léger baiser sur ta joue. Enfin, sur ta joue, honnêtement ce fut plutôt à la commissure de tes lèvres étant donné que tu bougeas légèrement à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas qui fut la plus gênée ou étonnée de nous deux ? Toi par mon geste, moi par notre proximité plus avancée que je m'y attendais. Et puis j'ai croisé ton regard, si tendre et doux, ton sourire sincère et taquin. Alors je t'ai rendu ce même regard et ce même sourire, puis nous avons pris le chemin de mon appartement dans un silence apaisant, car les mots étaient inutiles, et nous nous sommes finalement mises au chaud.

Quelle erreur ! Et quelle honte ! Je n'avais rien d'autre à te proposer que des pâtes à la tomate, je devais aller faire les courses en sortant de cours et je n'avais pas eu le temps. Et puis pour couronner le tout, pas n'importe quelles pâtes, des coquillettes, même pas un paquet de spaghettis ou de tagliatelles au fond du placard. Mais tu ne t'es pas démontée, et tu as même prétexté que c'était un signe parce que c'était ton plat préféré, et que tu adorais les coquillettes parce qu'elles étaient petites et tu ne t'en mettais pas partout en mangeant… J'ai littéralement craqué à cette remarque, et une petite image de toi avec une moustache de sauce tomate et des spaghettis plein la bouche, le tout accompagné d'un regard gêné, m'est apparue; définitivement craquante tu étais… Mon appartement n'était pas bien grand, je venais d'y emménager et la déco laissait à désirer alors la visite fut brève, mais là encore, tu as trouvé le moyen de complimenter chaque mètre carré, tu étais vraiment incroyable, à se demander si un carton de fortune n'aurait pas eu le droit aux mêmes éloges. Je savais que tu en faisais un peu trop, mais cela me plaisait. Nous avons fini par rejoindre le coin cuisine, et nous nous sommes affairées à préparer un petit repas de fortune. J'ai fait cuire les pâtes, pendant que tu mettais le couvert. Le temps de la cuisson, je t'ai proposé de prendre un verre. Je n'avais peut-être pas grand-chose à manger, mais il y avait toujours quelques bières au frais, et une bonne bouteille de whisky dans un des placards de la cuisine.

Nous avons finalement mangé tranquillement, et un petit jeu de séduction s'est installé entre nous. Nous nous dévorions du regard, puis tu as prétexté que de la sauce avait coulé sur mes lèvres, et tu as passé le pouce dessus très lentement pour venir ensuite le mettre dans ta bouche. J'ai cru mourir, soit de rougissement, soit de désir, mais sur le coup, je n'en menais pas large. Puis à mon tour j'ai pris les devants, et en débarrassant la table, j'ai pris le soin de frôler le bas de ton dos, et rapprocher ma bouche très près de ton oreille, puis je me suis tournée légèrement vers toi, mordant l'intérieur de ma lèvre inférieure et je suis partie faire la vaisselle.

Parce que je n'avais aucune envie de te laisser partir, je t'ai ensuite proposé un chocolat chaud ou un thé, tu as préféré un café, noir et intense, ton regard ardant sur moi. Et nous avons volé quelques minutes de plus au temps, tranquillement installées dans le canapé. J'avais mis un fond de musique, rien de bien folichon, juste de quoi détendre l'atmosphère, après une folle journée. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, de nos rêves, de ces choses que nous n'avions pas encore connues ou faites. Ces premières fois que nous avions hâte d'expérimenter, avoir un chien, partir en vacances à l'étranger, faire du ski, ...

Tout se passait toujours aussi bien lorsque tout à coup, l'électricité sauta et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir complet. Le comble de la honte survint pour moi lorsque je réalisai que j'avais oublié de payer la facture d'électricité, l'enveloppe étant restée dans mon sac depuis le jour où je devais la mettre dans une boîte aux lettres, ce fameux jour où nous nous étions télescopées et que ma vie avait pris une nouvelle tournure, inattendue et appréciée aujourd'hui…

Passé l'étonnement de ne nous retrouver qu'éclairées par la faible lueur des lampadaires de la rue, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, et plus précisément vers mon placard de survie. Certes National City était réputé pour sa météo exceptionnelle et il était peu probable qu'une tempête survienne, coupant l'électricité pour plusieurs heures voire plusieurs jours, mais en cas, il était toujours mieux de prévenir plutôt que guérir. Je revins donc dans le salon avec une vingtaine de petites bougies blanches encerclées d'une protection de couleur argentée. Les dix premières, tu m'aidas à les disposer sur la table du salon dans des assiettes afin d'éclairer le canapé. Les dix restantes, nous les posâmes sur le meuble de la télévision et sur les étagères de la bibliothèque puis je posai la dernière sur la petite table à l'entrée de l'appartement.

Lorsque je me retournai vers le salon, un sourire désolée au bout des lèvres, mon corps fut paralysé instantanément. Mon visage se figea, et mon cœur rata sans doute deux battements d'un coup. Maggie… Maggie était tout simplement d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Quelques boucles de sa longue chevelure brune tombaient sur ses épaules alors qu'elle était baissée pour allumer les dernières mèches des bougies. L'ambiance dans l'appartement était passée de détendue à romantique grâce aux flammes qui dansaient doucement et offrait de légères ombres chinoises sur le blanc des murs. Je voyais tes lèvres bouger, mais mon cœur battait tellement la chamade que j'étais incapable d'entendre le moindre son. Si j'avais pu avoir quelque doute que ce soit avant cet instant précis, tout était désormais clair et limpide. J'étais tombée follement amoureuse de Maggie Sawyer.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé à ce moment là, mais tes lèvres ont arrêté de bouger. Tu m'as regardé avec un air légèrement déçu et un peu gêné, et les seuls mots qui sont finalement parvenus jusqu'à mes oreilles et mon cerveau furent « il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille... » J'étais déçue et mon cœur te criait de rester, j'avais tant de choses à te dire, tant de silences à partager avec toi, tant de regards qui se disent tout à échanger avec toi, mais j'en étais incapable. Tu as attrapé ta veste en cuir de ta main gauche puis tu t'es dirigée vers la porte d'entrée, et tu as posé ta main droite sur la poignée. Cette dernière actionnée, la porte légèrement ouverte, tu allais partir, et une fois encore j'allais tout gâcher.

C'est sans doute pour cela que j'ai inspiré profondément et avant que tu ne puisses ouvrir un peu plus la porte, j'ai fermement posé ma main droite dessus pour la bloquer. Je ne parvins alors à formuler que trois petits mots accompagnés d'un regard hésitant « Ne pars pas... ». Ce à quoi tu répondis doucement le regard curieux et inquiet « Pourquoi? ». A ce moment là je sus, je pris conscience des enjeux de l'instant, je compris qu'il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire, être honnête avec toi. Et comme les mots seuls n'auraient pas suffi à exprimer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir depuis quelques semaines, je préférai un acte totalement imprévu. Je repoussai doucement la porte d'entrée pour la refermer, je passai lentement mon bras gauche autour de ta taille et je te poussai légèrement contre le mur. Sans jamais que nos yeux se quittent, je rapprochai petit à petit mon corps contre le tien, à tel point que nos souffles s'entremêlaient à mesure qu'ils accéléraient. Puis je vins doucement poser ma main droite à ta joue, te caressant doucement de mon pouce, et ne sentant pas de résistance ou d'hésitation de ta part, je comblai les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient. Dans un moment de douceur surréaliste, mes lèvres vinrent finalement rencontrer les tiennes pour la première fois. Ce fut un baiser chaste, doux, hésitant, maladroit, et plein de promesses.

Lorsque je me reculai légèrement, ce fut pour venir poser mon front contre le tien alors que mon pouce continuait à caresser ta joue. Je te jetais de brefs coups d'œil, un sourire à la fois craintif et heureux. J'attendais, j'attendais une réaction, un mot, n'importe quoi qui brise mon malaise et mes doutes sur l'instant. Tu dus le sentir car finalement tu pris la parole.

« Enfin. » me dis-tu. Le ton de ta voix était neutre, sérieux. Ton visage d'abord fermé fit lentement place à ce sourire satisfait et taquin qui me faisait déjà totalement chavirer.

« Bon sang Maggie ! T'es vraiment flippante quand tu veux tu sais ?! » Toute la pression, l'anxiété et l'angoisse tombaient d'un coup, tout ce poids s'envolait, et je me sentais renaître. Il n'y avait que toi pour me faire passer de l'état imminent de crise de panique, à l'état de bonheur intense et infini.

Alors, parce que nous avions déjà bien assez parlé ces dernières semaines, et parce que nous savions que les mots étaient inutiles à cet instant, nous laissâmes nos cœurs et nos corps parler pour nous. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent le chemin des tiennes pour un baiser plus profond et passionné, ma main gauche venant se balader dans tes cheveux et les caresser, quand ma main droite prit le chemin de ta nuque pour approfondir notre baiser et te coller un peu plus contre moi. Tes mains vinrent se poser à plat dans le milieu de mon dos, et même si nous étions déjà collées l'une à l'autre, tu m'attiras encore plus contre toi. Nos corps et nos cœurs se faisaient à ce moment précis la promesse d'un futur heureux, ensemble.

Je ne voyais pas, comment, par quelle magie ou dans quel univers, il serait un jour possible que j'arrive à vivre sans toi. Plus que ton sourire, c'est toi qui me faisais chavirer Maggie Sawyer.

'Avril 2017'

Maggie resserra doucement l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'Alex. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse de partager la vie de la grande brune que parfois elle avait peur d'être en train de rêver et finir par se réveiller. Mais à chaque fois que cette sensation semblait l'envahir, il lui suffisait de poser les yeux sur sa petite amie, qui ne tardait généralement pas à croiser son regard, et là, tout doute se dissipait.

« Salut toi... » Lui dit Alex en relevant légèrement la tête pour trouver ses jolis yeux marrons clair. Elle déposa un léger baiser dans son cou et encercla amoureusement la taille de la petite brune.

« Salut. » Lui répondit simplement Maggie. Un petit mot certes, mais c'est son regard qui parlait le mieux pour elle à cet instant. Ce regard doux, amoureux, heureux, promesse de tant de choses et porteur de tellement d'espoir. Sawyer n'avait pas besoin de faire de longs discours. Son visage et ses yeux débordaient de bonheur et d'affection.

« Ces premières fois dont on a parlé, tu te souviens ? » lui demanda calmement Alex, qui s'amusait en même temps à dessiner des arabesques dans le dos de Maggie.

« Bien sûr. »

Alex se redressa alors pour faire face à Maggie. Les yeux de Danvers brillaient, embués par des larmes qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir. Son amour pour sa petite amie était si fort qu'elle peinait à contrôler ses émotions quand elle devait les formuler oralement.

« Je veux toutes les partager avec toi. Je veux avoir plein de premières fois avec toi, chaque jour, et pour toujours. » Elle passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de Maggie, lui caressant la joue de son pouce, et avec un regard plein de tendresse pour accompagner ses mots, elle ajouta tendrement « Je t'aime, Maggie Sawyer. »

« Je t'aime, Alex Danvers. » Répondit-elle simplement, envahie par l'émotion. Maggie était une jeune femme forte, mais quand Alex Danvers lui ouvrait son cœur, elle fondait instantanément. Et parce qu'autant l'une que l'autre, elles étaient submergées par leurs émotions, et qu'il leur était difficile de parler en cet instant, elles communiquèrent de la manière dont elles se comprenaient le mieux. Chacune prit le visage de l'autre entre ses mains, et passionnément leurs lèvres se scellèrent pour un long et profond baiser.

Il y a près de deux ans et demi, deux jeunes brunes s'étaient télescopées dans la rue par un froid matin de Décembre.

Il y a près de deux ans et demi, deux jeunes femmes donnèrent un sens à cette célèbre citation _**« Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser. Où qu'ils aillent. Un jour ils se rencontrent. »**_

Mais il y a deux ans et demi, ces deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas que le destin les avait avait réuni pour une bonne raison. Si elles n'étaient pas vraiment du genre à croire ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas voir, elles n'avaient cependant aucun mal à sentir que le lien entre elles ne pouvait s'expliquer, et que chacune avait trouvé en l'autre son âme sœur.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
